Bebe
by I C h o y u
Summary: Keluarga bahagia Berwald dan Tino sedang dilanda masalah, mama Tino kabur ke flat Peter dan curhat pada putranya yang kini telah beranjak menjadi pemuda delapan belas tahun. SuFin.


**Bebe  
Bebe © I C h o y u  
Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
Sweden x Finland**

_i've warned you about the OOC, alur yang terlalu cepat atau bahkan terlalu lambat, yaoi/BL, typo or misstypo  
don't like don't read_**  
**

* * *

Peter Kirkland. Dua nama yang mencerminkan seorang pemuda delapan belas tahun. Paras tampan khas kaum Arya itu sudah sukses membuat beribu gadis-gadis terpesona—coret dimana ada bagian yang menceritakan tentang alis _mirip_ Union Jack-nya. Langsing dan tinggi membuat banyak agensi-agensi model berusaha merayunya untuk masuk ke dalam agensi mereka. Dan juga benda di dalam tempurung kepalanya yang bekerja dengan kecepatan cahaya, membuat Peter berhasil masuk ke dalam universitas yang sama dengan yang pernah ayahnya masuki—Stockholm University. Askö Laboratory dan Tjärnö kini bagai tempat _hang out_ bagi seorang Peter Kirkland. Rambut pirang jerami, kulit yang pucat bagai kapas, dan mata sebiru lautan itu berpadu serasi dalam sebuah bingkai wajah proporsional serta bintik-bintik kecil pastel tua lucu di pipi—yang selalu terlihat jika Peter kepanasan menjadikan pemuda itu terlihat sempurna di mata siapa pun. Bagai boneka pualam yang bernafas dan bisa berjalan.

Nilai tambah untuk Peter Kirkland yang merupakan mahasiswa kesayangan semua dosen pembimbing yang ada di Stockholm University. Semua pasti akan iri padanya ketika tiap dosen dengan enteng memberi nilai A+ pada tiap makalah yang ia kumpulkan. Nilai sempurna untuk orang yang sempurna.

Juga, ayah dan ibu Peter sangat amat sayang padanya. Bangga pada putranya.

Sudahkah Peter bercerita kalau ayah dan ibunya memiliki _gender_ yang sama? Belum? Kalau begitu mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk bercerita. Ayah Peter, Berwald Oxenstierna dan ibu Peter, Tino Väinämöinen sama-sama lelaki. Ayah Peter dulu pernah menjadi mahasiswa di Stockholm University ini, namun berbeda dengan Peter yang mengambil jurusan _marine research_, ayah Peter adalah seorang _notable alumni_ Stockholm yang mengambil jurusan _political science_.

Dan meski pun Peter memanggil Tino dengan panggilan 'mama', Tino tetaplah seorang laki-laki tulen—walau wajah Tino memang _agak_ cantik dan terkesan lembut. Lulus sebagai sarjana di Hanken School of Economic di Helsinki, Tino pindah ke Swedia—tepatnya di Stockholm—untuk melamar pekerjaan yang direkomendasikan oleh salah satu teman ayahnya. Tino langsung pindah ke Swedia beberapa hari setelah disarjana.

Peter kerap kali berpikir bahwa ayah dan ibunya bertemu dan berkenalan dengan cara yang romantis. Begitu pula ketika menjadi kekasih. Banyak adegan-adegan telenovela yang Peter bayangkan menyangkut romansa kedua orang yang ia sayangi itu. Walau pun kepribadian ayah dan ibunya sangat bertolak belakang. Ayah Peter adalah tipikal orang yang dingin, tak banyak omong, dan serius. Sedangkan ibunya adalah laki-laki yang banyak tersenyum, lembut, dan... sangat _keibuan_. Oh, ada satu persamaan diantara ayah dan ibu Peter. Mereka sama-sama menyimpan kepribadian lain yang mengejutkan. Peter telah hidup bersama mereka kurang lebih selama enam belas tahun, hingga saat ini. Ia pernah merasakan belaian lembut seorang Berwald di kepalanya dan nasehat-nasehat yang beraroma _ayah_, dilontarkan langsung dari laki-laki dingin yang Peter panggil 'papa' itu. Meski pun dengan nada suara layaknya _radiotape_ yang memutar kaset rusak, Peter juga pernah melihat senyum yang sangat amat tipis dan jarang dari ayahnya, beberapa kali.

Peter pun pernah melihat ibunya menembaki hampir seisi rumah dengan sepasang _fire shotgun_ yang belum pernah Peter lihat sebelumnya, dan sasarannya adalah paman Mathias yang berlari dengan wajah bodoh, paman Lukas, dan paman Emil yang berlari di depan paman Mathias. Sungguh, Peter berharap ia bisa segera melupakan kenangan buruk tersebut karena sebutir peluru yang ditembakkan oleh ibunya sempat melesat di samping kepala dan nyaris menyerempet pipi Peter. Peluru tersebut dengan sukses melesakkan diri pada daun pintu malang di belakang Peter dan bersarang disana.

Untung saja waktu itu ayahnya masih bekerja. Peter masih bersekolah di sebuah perguruan tinggi di Swedia. Saat itu, Peter juga masih tinggal di rumah kedua orang tuanya. Sekarang, semenjak ia menjadi mahasiswa di Stockholm University, Peter memutuskan untuk pindah dan membeli sebuah _flat _yang lebih dekat dengan universitasnya dan berjarak _lumayan jauh _dari rumahnya semula. Semuanya berjalan lancar-lancar saja, sampai akhirnya kemarin. Ibu Peter menelepon Peter yang sedang bergumul dengan setumpuk buku-buku tebal dan dengan sukses menyita lima jam waktu Peter yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk belajar.

Curhatan mama sungguh menyebalkan. Tak pernah terpikir oleh Peter kalau ibunya bisa nyerocos—menyerobot seluruh pembicaraan—selama lima jam berturut-turut. Telinga Peter sampai terasa sangat panas menempeli gagang telepon. Kalau saja orang di seberang telepon ini bukan ibunya, Peter pasti sudah mengeluarkan sekumpulan makian pedas yang ia koleksi. Entah dari siapa ia belajar memaki, Peter tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia memang _jago_ mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar. Kembali ke sang mama tercinta, Peter jelas tahu kalau banyak menghela nafas panjang bisa mengusir keberuntungan.

_Well_, bukankah keberuntungannya sudah pergi semenjak ibunya menelepon? Peter bisa merasakan firasat itu. Dan sekarang, otaknya bahkan bisa memberikan secuplik siaran ulang percakapannya kemarin di telepon dengan sang ibu.

"Pete, mama tidak tahan lagi! Antarkan mama pulang—_sekarang_—ke Helsinki!" kalimat tersebut diucapkan lantang-lantang dengan _backsound_ suara tangis ibunya. Peter sampai mengerutkan kening demi mendengar ultimatum aneh tersebut.

"_Seesh_, mama! Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan kuliahku! Lagi pula, apa mama pikir jarak Helsinki dengan Stockholm itu dekat?" rutuk Peter balik. Dan oh, kalau kalian bertanya siapa itu 'Pete', itu adalah panggilan kesayangan Tino untuk Peter.

"Pete, dengarkan mama, kau harus mengantar mama pulang sekarang! Mama tidak tahan lagi dengan papamu itu—" potong Tino. "—mama mau cerai saja dengan papa!"

_Ngek_. Peter sampai dibuat tercengang dengan pernyataan sang ibu. Ia harus mencubit pahanya demi mengembalikan kesadaran yang mulai agak berkurang.

"Ma, _please_, tenang dulu." Peter berusaha bersabar menghadapi ibu laki-laki yang bertingkah bagai remaja perempuan yang ababil. "Sebaiknya mama sekarang rapikan barang mama dan—"

"Pete mau mengantar mama pulang ke Helsinki?" sambar Tino di seberang. Peter hampir saja membanting gagang teleponnya.

"_Mommy_! _Geez_! Berhenti bersikap layaknya drama televisi, aku mulai bosan mendengar dialog macam itu." dengus Peter kesal. Jangan kaget. Hal ini sudah biasa ia lakukan pada mamanya—bercakap-cakap bagai sahabat karib. "Rapikan barang mama, dan pergilah kemari. Aku bersedia mendengar curhat mama, sampai mama tenang."

"_Oikeasti_, Peter?"

"Benar." jawab Peter malas, itu ia lakukan agar ibunya cepat memutuskan sambungan telepon dan agar ia bisa lanjut belajar lagi.

Dan sekarang Peter merasa begitu menyesal karena mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut ketika melihat sang ibu yang benar-benar datang ke _flat_-nya.

* * *

**Bebe  
Bebe © I C h o y u**

* * *

Ia sudah menjelaskan bahwa kemarin ibunya menelepon. Catat, pada saat Peter sedang bergumul dengan buku-buku setebal bantal. Haruskah hal itu diulang lagi? Tidak?

Peter langsung jatuh terkulai ketika ibunya menutup sambungan telepon. Entah mengapa hal itu terasa _melegakan_. Lima jam sudah ia menyediakan telinga untuk mendengar curhat _nonstop_ dari ibunya. Satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa kembali bertenaga adalah menyeduh _peppermint tea_ dan menenggaknya ala orang Jerman yang sedang minum bir.

Hari ini, Peter terpaksa kembali mengulang membaca buku yang kemarin sempat tertunda. Peter tahu kalau ibunya akan datang kemari, cepat atau lambat. Makanya ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu yang tersisa. Ia masih harus belajar kalau ingin cepat-cepat menjadi sarjana. Salahkan papanya. Entah mengapa sang papa terlihat begitu mengagumkan ketika ia menceritakan perihal kelulusannya dari Stockholm University sebagai _notable alumni_—yang dengan sukses membuat Peter mengambil keputusan bahwa ia harus masuk ke Stockholm University. Sungguh, sebuah keputusan yang diambil tanpa pikir panjang ternyata cukup berbahaya.

Peter kembali fokus pada buku yang ia pegang. Ruang tamu itu kini sudah persis seperti kapal pecah, melihat semua buku-buku yang berserak dan saling tumpang tindih memenuhi ruangan. Tidak, Peter bukannya tidak memiliki rak-rak untuk menyimpan buku-buku tersebut. Hanya saja, sangat merepotkan jika ia harus menyusun buku-buku yang ia punya secara rapi dalam rak dan terpaksa menelan kenyataan bahwa buku-buku tersebut akan kembali berserakan ketika ia baca.

Bel _flat_ tersebut berbunyi. Peter meletakkan buku yang ia pegang di lantai dan segera bangkit untuk menyambut tamunya.

"Mama?" Peter mendapati sesosok laki-laki yang langsing berdiri di depan pintu _flat_-nya. Surai-surai halus berwarna _blonde_ pucat itu mengikuti arah wajah sang empunya ketika Tino tersenyum ke arah Peter.

"Apa kabar Pete? Kau sudah makan?" tanya Tino, sambil tersenyum. Peter melirik ke arah sebuah koper besar berbahan _suede_ berwarna ungu tua yang ibunya bawa.

"Mama mau menginap berapa lama?" tanya Peter balik. Ibunya hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Cukup lama. Mama belum bisa menghadapi papamu—" gumam Tino pelan. "—sementara waktu. Sampai mama benar-benar selesai bercerita, Pete, kau mengerti, _rakkaani_?"

"Baik... baik... lagi pula aku berhutang telinga padamu, _mom_."

Tino tertawa kecil. "Ternyata kau ingat janjimu."

"Tentu saja, masuklah, ma." ajak Peter. Tino menggeret koper yang ia bawa ke dalam.

"Ada banyak hal yang harus kuceritakan padamu, Pete—" Tino menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa milik Peter. Peter sendiri masih melangkah-langkahkan dirinya pelan di antara buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai. "—aku tidak tahu akan mulai dari mana. Ah, aku tahu! Mungkin dari _shopping spree_ di Nordstan?" seru Tino bersemangat seraya mengeluarkan selembar kartu kredit dari saku mantel yang ia kenakan. "Menggunakan kartu papa, _tentu_?"

Peter pucat pasi demi melihat gelagat ibunya yang jauh dari normal. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, ibunya pasti bisa membuat kartu kredit ayahnya _overlimit_.

"Sebaiknya... jangan, _mom_." cegah Peter dengan nada suara rendah. Jujur saja, semenjak insiden ibunya yang berlari keliling rumah dengan wajah _innocent_ dan sepasang _fire shotgun_ di masing-masing tangan, Peter masih agak paranoid ketika melihat gelagat tak enak dari ibunya ini.

"Baiklah." Tino mengeluarkan senyum keibuannya dan memandang putra tunggalnya yang berdiri mematung dengan _background_ tumpukan buku-buku bak menara tinggi.

"Mama ingin minum apa? Aku punya _rosemary tea_ kesukaan mama. Selain itu ada calpis, dan beberapa macam yoghurt kurasa." Peter melangkah ringan ke arah lemari es berwarna abu-abu gelap yang ada di salah satu sisi dapur, berseberangan dan berbatas tembok yang dicat abu-abu gelap dengan ruang tamu.

"Calpis saja, mama ingin minum yang dingin-dingin." Tino menyandarkan kepala ke lengan sofa.

Yang dingin-dingin di cuaca sedingin ini? Yang benar saja. Peter bahkan belum menyalakan penghangat ruangan sejak kemarin. Bisa-bisa ibunya ini terkena hipotermia, saking dinginnya _flat_ Peter, ditambah sebotol calpis dingin.

Peter membawa sebotol calpis dan menyerahkan botol malang tersebut ke arah ibunya, hanya untuk diremas-remas sampai penyok sana-sini sebelum dibuka dan diminum. Pemuda itu duduk di sebelah ibunya yang asyik bersantai.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat mama bertengkar dengan papa?" Peter menyandarkan tubuh ke sofa.

Tino memandang putranya sejenak dengan kedua iris _violet_ pucat khas penduduk Nordic itu yang menatap lekat.

"Papamu lebih memilih pekerjaannya dari pada menghabiskan waktu bersama mama." bisik Tino pelan. Ekspresinya sedih. "Kau tahu, kemarin papamu membatalkan janji untuk makan malam bersama." Tino mengubah posisi duduknya dan mendekat ke arah Peter.

"Ma, bukankah itu wajar kalau papa memang harus bekerja?" Peter menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan. Alis tebalnya berkerut mengikuti dahi Peter. "Apa lagi papa belum pensiun. Pekerjaannya masih banyak, ma." lanjut Peter. Itu bukanlah cara bicara ala Peter—ia tidak sedewasa itu. Hanya saja—mau tidak mau—ia harus segera membungkam ibunya dan mencari cara agar laki-laki itu segera pulang dan berbaikan dengan ayahnya.

Jadi ia bisa belajar dengan tenang.

"Mama tahu itu, Pete." Tino menggantung kata-katanya. Kedua iris _violet_ pucat itu tak lagi terlihat terluka. "Ayo kita beli mobil menggunakan kartu ini—" mengangkat kartu kredit atas nama Berwald Oxenstierna bagai mengagungkan mahkota raja. Peter tahu kalau ide ibunya ini sudah gila.

"Singkirkan kartu itu sekarang juga, _mom_." perintah Peter dengan ekspresi bosan. Ia tahu kalau ibunya ini sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Mama mau cerita apa? Akan kudengarkan, sampai mama puas bercerita." lanjut pemuda tampan tersebut.

Tino menatap sayang ke arah Peter. Ia menunduk sebentar, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya lagi.

"Mama ingin bercerita padamu, bagaimana mama bertemu papamu, Pete—"

* * *

Tino Väinämöinen adalah seorang pemuda biasa yang menjadi mahasiswa di Hanken School of Economic, Helsinki, yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Setelah sarjana, ia memutuskan menerima tawaran kerja dari salah satu teman ayahnya—yang berasal dari Stockholm, Swedia—dan langsung pindah ke Swedia beberapa hari setelah ia disarjana.

Beruntung, ketika sampai di Stockholm, Tino tidak kesusahan dalam mencari tempat tinggal. Ada beberapa saudara jauh Tino yang memang tinggal dan bekerja juga di Stockholm. Mathias Kohler, Lukas Bondevik, dan Emil Steilsson, sepupu-sepupunya yang semula tinggal di masing-masing negara yang berbeda. Mereka sama-sama bekerja di Swedia dan memilih tinggal bersama di sebuah rumah besar dengan banyak ruangan di Stockholm. Tino pun segera memindahkan barang-barang yang ia bawa ke rumah tiga orang tersebut.

Perusahaan dimana Tino akan bekerja bernama Oxenstierna Corp., dan alasan mengapa ia langsung menyetujui untuk bekerja disini adalah, ia ingin mandiri. Ia ingin langsung bekerja ketika menyelesaikan kuliahnya.

Selama beberapa waktu, semuanya berjalan lancar-lancar saja. Bangun jam delapan pagi, mandi, bersiap-siap untuk kerja, menyiapkan bekal dan sarapan, pergi bekerja, makan siang dengan bekal yang ia siapkan dan bawa dari rumah, pulang bekerja, makan malam bersama saudara-saudaranya di rumah, kemudian pergi tidur. Terus berulang-ulang, dan anehnya Tino tak pernah bosan dengan rutinitas monoton macam ini. Entah kenapa, justru terasa mendamaikan.

Sampai akhirnya Tino semakin sibuk dengan urusan kantor dan kadang mulai men-_skip_ makan siangnya. Ia jadi sering bergadang di kantor dan bangun agak siang keesokan pagi, yang merupakan salah satu alasan ia tak bisa menyiapkan bekal dan hanya sarapan seadanya. Dari pada masuk rumah sakit karena terkena gejala maag, Tino mencari alternatif lain untuk menyiasati jadwal makan yang harus ia penuhi. Ia mulai rutin mengunjungi _minimarket_ yang ada tepat di sebelah kantor dan membeli salad. Ya. Hanya salad sebagai menu makan siang favorit Tino. Makanan tersebut praktis, dan juga mengenyangkan.

Semenjak hari dimana ia rutin mengunjungi _minimarket_ itu pula, hari dimana ia mulai menyadari sesuatu. Berdiri di sana, seorang pemuda jangkung yang sebenarnya cukup tampan, namun berperawakan seram yang selalu kebingungan dalam memilih puding. Tino mulai menyadarinya karena _minimarket_ itu selalu meletakkan rak salad yang ia rutin beli bersebelahan dengan rak makanan dingin—dan kebetulan Tino harus menunggu pemuda tersebut sampai selesai memilih puding yang akan ia beli, agar ia bisa leluasa membeli makanan dingin juga. Tino memang sangat menyukai makanan manis, juga ia menetapkan untuk menambahkan _dessert_ sebagai pelengkap makan siangnya.

Dari hari ke hari, selama tiga bulan tinggal di Stockholm, Tino kerap kali melihat pemuda itu di _minimarket_ yang sama. Dengan posisi yang sama. Di depan rak makanan dingin dan kebingungan memilih puding. Banyak orang yang sampai mengurungkan niat untuk mengunjungi rak makanan dingin demi melihat pemuda itu berdiri di sana. Tino sampai hafal berapa waktu yang dibutuhkan pemuda itu untuk mengambil pilihan puding yang tepat. Dua puluh menit. Tino juga menyadari, ada sesuatu yang sangat membuatnya cemas pada pemuda itu.

Hal itu adalah, pemuda tersebut yang selalu berakhir dengan membeli puding yang sedang dipromosikan, tipikal pemuda yang mudah dipengaruhi. Pemuda tersebut selalu kembali keesokan harinya untuk memilih puding yang berbeda, demi mendapatkan rasa yang paling enak diantara berderet-deret pilihan puding yang tersedia. Mungkin ia belum berhasil karena Tino selalu melihatnya kembali lagi kesana—ke rak makanan dingin.

Sampai suatu hari, Tino—yang memiliki naluri membantu sangat besar dan sudah tidak tahan dengan tingkah si pemuda puding—memberanikan diri menyapa pemuda seram tersebut, yang kali ini juga sedang bingung memilih puding. Tino mengambil satu _cup_ puding _custard_ dan menyodorkannya ke arah pemuda itu.

"Sebaiknya kau pilih yang ini, aku bisa menjamin kalau rasanya paling enak diantara puding lain yang ada di rak itu." kata Tino. Pemuda itu menatapnya, sangat menyeramkan. Namun Tino membenamkan rasa takut yang ia miliki dalam hati. Ia ingin—setidaknya—membantu pemuda yang belakangan sering membuatnya cemas. Entah pemuda itu yang aneh, atau Tino yang aneh. Tino tidak perduli lagi.

Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat, menatap Tino dengan kedua bola mata berwarna biru keruh yang indah dibalik kacamatanya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Aura-aura seram itu masih ada disana sebelum akhirnya pecah berkeping-keping ketika wajah stoik tersebut menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis. Pemuda itu mengambil sekotak nasi dan daging kalkun panggang, menyodorkan kotak dengan label penyegel berwarna merah tua dengan aksen emas itu ke arah Tino.

"K'u j'ga, seba'kny' tid'k m'kan sal'd t'r's. N'si ba'k unt'k t'buhmu."

[Kau juga, sebaiknya tidak makan salad terus. Nasi baik untuk tubuhmu.]

Tino tercengang. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu juga memperhatikan apa yang ia lakukan. Pemuda itu tahu kalau Tino selalu memilih salad yang sama. Hati Tino serasa berdegup jutaan kali lebih kencang dan wajahnya memerah, ia bagai tak bisa menahan senyum—entah kenapa perasaan bahagia itu menjalari tubuhnya. Perlahan, namun pasti dan hangat.

Dan peristiwa tersebut membuat mereka makin dekat. Sejak saat itu, mereka mulai dari berkenalan, bertukar nomor telepon dan alamat rumah, sampai berkencan. Tino akhirnya mengerti kalau Berwald adalah orang yang lembut di dalam, meski pun agak dingin di luar. Dan ia juga mengerti kalau Berwald itu adalah maniak puding.

Pada saat melamar Tino, Berwald membawa sekotak puding _custard_ kesukaannya dan pergi ke rumah Tino—tepat jam sebelas malam.

"T'no, m'ukah k'u m'mak'n p'ding in' t'ap tah'n b'rsam'ku, se'mur h'dupm'?"

[Tino, maukah kau memakan puding ini tiap tahun bersamaku, seumur hidupmu?]

Lamaran Berwald memang tidak berkesan romantis. Namun Tino menangis bahagia saat ia mengiyakan lamaran dari orang yang ia cintai itu. Mereka menikah dan Berwald langsung memboyong Tino ke rumahnya—yang bagai istana—yang juga berada di Stockholm. Dan Tino juga _baru_ menyadari bahwa Berwald adalah pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja—Oxenstierna Corp., dan fakta itu tetap tidak mengurangi kadar rasa cinta Tino pada Berwald, karena ia mencintai Berwald, bukan mencintai jumlah kekayaannya.

Mereka juga menyadari bahwa hubungan sesama jenis tidak akan bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Jadi, mereka memutuskan mengangkat seorang anak laki-laki berumur dua tahun dari sebuah panti asuhan. Panti asuhan menamai anak laki-laki tersebut 'Peter Kirkland'. Berwald dan Tino memutuskan untuk tidak memberi nama baptis lagi pada anak laki-laki yang kini menjadi anak mereka, karena nama anak laki-laki itu sudah cukup bagus menurut mereka berdua.

Saudara-saudara Tino—Mathias, Lukas dan juga Emil menghadiahkan seekor anak anjing berwarna putuh yang sangat mungil dan berbulu tebal—seperti sekumpulan kapas—untuk hadiah pernikahan mereka berdua. Tino menamai anak anjing itu 'Hanatamago'. Mereka bertiga beserta Hanatamago hidup bersama sampai saat ini sebagai sebuah keluarga utuh.

* * *

Peter Kirkland cengo dengan tidak indahnya. Jika saja ia tidak segera mengatupkan mulutnya, Tino yakin, air liur anaknya tersebut bisa menetesi sudut bibir Peter.

"Pete, hentikan hal itu! Kau terlihat seperti Hanatamago!" seru Tino sambil membayangkan anjing yang mereka pelihara bersama di rumah.

"Mama, aku... sungguh tidak percaya kalau kisah kalian aneh begitu. Kupikir kalian memiliki kisah bagai telenovela di televisi ketika kalian muda..." sanggah Peter sambil melap sudut bibirnya. "Dan apa itu... papa... maniak puding? Entah kenapa terasa sangat tidak keren untuk papa." lanjut pemuda itu sambil tetap menatap aneh ke arah Tino—sang ibu.

"Papamu memang suka makanan manis, Pete. Kau tidak tahu?" Tino memiringkan kepala sambil memainkan rambut pirang milik Peter yang memang agak panjang sekarang dengan cara menggulung-gulung kecil rambut Peter menggunakan jari.

"Aku tidak tahu, ma. Aku tidak pernah melihat papa memakan _cake_ atau pun permen-permen yang ada di rumah." Peter membiarkan Tino memainkan rambut miliknya.

"Tapi papamu selalu memasukkan hampir sekotak gula batu ke dalam kopi paginya, kau tahu?" Tino terkekeh pelan mengingat cangkir kopi suaminya yang selalu penuh dengan gula batu—yang membuat cairan kopinya selalu tumpah. Lagi, Peter memasang ekspresi seakan ia tidak percaya dengan pemaparan sang ibu.

"Mama serius?" Peter bertanya sekali lagi, yang kini membuat sang ibu mengerutkan dahi.

"Mama sudah menikah selama enam belas tahun dengan papamu, Pete, lagi pula apa gunanya mama berbohong padamu?" Tino menyipitkan mata, mendengar sanggahan Peter yang masih saja tidak percaya.

"Baiklah ma." akhirnya Peter menyerah dan berusaha mempercayai perkataan Tino.

"Papamu tidak pernah mengerti mama, padahal mama sudah berusaha mengerti papamu." Tino menunduk, ia tahu kalau sekarang Berwald ada di hadapannya, air matanya takkan bisa tertahan lagi. "Mama selalu memenuhi keinginan papamu, tapi papamu begitu susah untuk mengabulkan keinginan mama—bahkan hanya untuk piknik sekali pun!" setengah berteriak, Tino tampak seperti istri-istri depresi di serial film 'Desperate Housewifes'.

Peter tampak terpojok di sofa, Tino memandang putranya ketika ia kembali pada kesadaran semula. "Maafkan mama, Pete, seharusnya mama bisa lebih sabar—" laki-laki berambut pirang pucat tersebut menendang pelan koper yang ia bawa.

"Ini bukan salah mama." Peter mencoba menenangkan Tino yang kembali korslet beberapa menit yang lalu. "Papa memang bukan tipe orang yang peka. Omong-omong soal peka, apakah papa tahu kalau mama marah padanya?" Peter menyilangkan kaki dan mengambil calpis yang tadi diletakkannya di lengan sofa.

Tino menggeleng. Peter menghela nafas melihat reaksi sang ibu.

"Sepertinya papa juga tidak tahu kalau mama kemari."

Tino mengangguk. Peter pikir ibunya sekarang mirip dengan boneka per penghias _dashboard_ mobil yang bisa mengangguk-angguk dan juga menggeleng—mengikuti arah jalan mobil.

Mereka berdua terdiam dalam keheningan pekat untuk beberapa saat, sampai Peter akhirnya terpaksa bangun ketika mendengar suara bel _flat _-nya ditekan berkali-kali secara brutal. Sepertinya tamu Peter kali ini tidak tahu apa yang namanya sopan dan santun bertamu. Peter merasa kalau ia ingin sekali menggetok tamu yang saat ini ada di depan pintu _flat_-nya dengan tongkat _baseball_ yang ia punya.

Namun, kedua iris Peter membelalak ketika menangkap sosok laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Ayah Peter, Berwald Oxenstierna.

"P'te, ap' m'mam' ad' di d'lam?" Berwald mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Peter yang terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah ke dalam.

[Pete, apa mamamu ada di dalam?]

Kebetulan sekali. Tino mengekor Peter yang tertahan lama di depan pintu, hendak menanyai putranya siapa tamu yang sedang datang berkunjung dan apakah ia bisa membantu Peter untuk menjamu tamu yang datang dengan menyeduh teh atau kopi.

"Pete, sia... pa..."

Senyum Tino layaknya memudar ketika mendapati siapa tamu Peter. Perasaanya seperti dihempas ke tanah ketika menyadari bahwa suami yang ia cintai datang menyusul dirinya ke _flat_ putra mereka. Berwald melangkah masuk tanpa dipersilahkan dan berdiri mensejajari Tino. Peter mundur perlahan dan berjongkok dekat rak buku—menyembunyikan diri agar ia bisa menguping.

"Apa maumu datang kemari?" nada suara Tino terdengar pedas, bahkan di kuping Peter sekali pun.

"Ma'fk'n 'ku T'no, ak' h'nya 'ngin—" belum sempat Berwald menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Tino sudah memotong pembicaraan.

[Maafkan aku Tino, aku hanya ingin—]

"Kau bahkan lupa kalau kemarin adalah perayaan pernikahan kita yang ke enam belas. Pekerjaanmu lebih penting dari pada aku, Ber." Tino tersenyum masam. Ia sudah cukup terluka untuk ini.

Berwald mengangkat kotak yang ia bawa. Tino dan Peter sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan kotak tersebut, sedari Berwald datang. Berwald membuka tutup kotak berwarna putih itu dan memperlihatkan isinya pada Tino.

Dua _cup_ puding _custard_, dengan wadah terbuat dari plastik padat. Di bawahnya ada penyangga _sterofoam_ agar puding-puding tersebut tidak berantakan. Buah ceri merah di atas krim yang menghias puding terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Tino memandang Berwald dan kotak itu secara bergantian dan penuh tanda tanya.

"A-a-apa?"

"S'lam't ul'ng t'hun p'rnikah'n y'ng ke en'm b'las, istr'ku." Berwald mengecup singkat kepala Tino yang sudah meneteskan air mata.

[Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan yang ke enam belas, istriku.]

"Maafkan aku, Berwald, kupikir... kau... lupa..." isak Tino yang kini memeluk pinggang Berwald. Berwald memeluk balik Tino dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain sibuk mencari tempat untuk meletakkan kotak pudingnya.

"Ak' t'dak p'rnah l'p', T'no." Berwald mengangkat badan mungil istrinya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Peter bisa mendengar isakan ibunya secara samar. Jangan lupa kalau ia masih mengintip adegan yang kini mulai menjurus ke hal yang _iya-iya_.

[Aku tidak pernah lupa, Tino.]

"_Jag älskar dig_,_ min fru_."

Tino masih terisak-isak sebelum ia membalas bisikan sayang suaminya tadi.

"_Rakastan sinua_, _vaimoni_."

_fin_

* * *

**Epilogue  
**

Sejak kapan keadaannya jadi runyam begini? Peter ingin berteriak dalam hati, sungguh. Ia memang ingin kedua orang tuanya berbaikan... tapi!

Peter semakin menggulung diri ke dalam sela-sela rak buku tersebut, pemuda berambut pirang jerami itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang bisa ia mintai tolong. Keadaan darurat. _Flat_-nya kini menjadi tempat mesum mendadak. Ini gara-gara ayah dan ibunya yang terbawa suasana! Mungkin saja keesokan hari kamar Peter sudah jadi tak berbentuk akibat dipinjam secara sepihak oleh kedua orang tak bertanggung jawab itu.

Setelah mendengar nada sambung selama beberapa detik, Peter mendengus pelan pertanda lega demi mendengar suara sapaan di seberang.

"Ya, kediaman Kohler disini—"

Peter memotong. "Paman Mathias, tolong jemput aku sekarang, di _flat_-ku, ini darurat, berbahaya, _emergency_!" desisnya dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Ada apa Pete? Bisa kau jelaskan sekarang?" Mathias terdengar mendesak di seberang telepon. Peter memutar bola matanya cepat.

"_Please_, paman. Aku akan jelaskan ketika aku sampai dengan selamat di rumahmu nanti, papa dan mama sekarang sedang dalam proses membuatkanku adik. Di _flat_-ku."

* * *

**Dictionary****  
**

[1] "_Oikeasti_"; Finnish; benarkah, sungguh  
[2] "_Rakkaani_"; Finnish; sayangku, kasihku  
[3] "_Jag älskar dig_,_ min fru_"; Swedish; aku mencintaimu, istriku  
[4] "_Rakastan sinua_, _vaimoni_"; Finnish; aku juga mencintaimu, suamiku

* * *

**A/N** hapa ini? bukannya melanjutkan fic spamano, malah bikin fic sufin! #salah  
maaf sebesar-besarnya ya, terutama buat silan haye bebe yang sampe PM chou ; A ; spamanonya bakal dilanjutin kok, sedang dalam proses ~~  
godaan bikin fic sufin ini menggoda banget sih, maklum, sufin tuh OTP saya, cinta abis deh sama pairing satu ini, keluarga bahagia banget, tapi sayangnya chou kurang suka sama finland yang kadang digenderbend, maaf ya, bukan maksud saya nantang, cuma memberikan pendapat, lagi pula kan orang tuh beda-beda :] _peace_  
di awalnya, saya memang sengaja mendeskripsikan tentang my honey sea-kun alias peter kirkland yang telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan, yummy (?) #salah  
ya, disini dia memang dipanggil pete, bukan, bukan pete nama makanan (?) pete itu sejenis panggilan sayang dari orang tua ke anaknya, jadi disini tino memang sengaja saya buat keibuan banget, tralala ~~ #ditembaktino  
udaaah, saya tau babang sve memang ooc abis disini, tapi babang sve yang suka puding sama makanan manis kan imut ~~ cinta deh sama babang sve :* #ditabokfinland  
sekian bacotan saya, tolong jangan pelit-pelit ya mbak-mbak, abang-abang, minta reviewnya dikit nggak masalah kan? #kedip  
oh iya, btw, sebelum ini dipermak lagi, saya mengkreditkan separuh dari _fic_ ini pada emura, karena berkat ide kreatif beliau-lah, inspirasi saya melimpah, dan pada salah satu _reviewer_ yang sudah menyarankan hal baik ini, terima kasih!  
c u :]


End file.
